


DovahLOKI'D

by LokisDeception



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisDeception/pseuds/LokisDeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there's one they fear. In their tongue he's Dovahkiin.</p><p> </p><p>(...or how Loki ended up being Hero of Skyrim.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DovahLOKI'D

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, finally.  
> Author: me (aka lokisdeception.tumblr)  
> Beta: no  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: might be a little gore in the future.  
> Pairings: mild Thor/Loki in the future
> 
> Sorry for bad english. I did my best, but it's not my first language, so don't rage too much... I know it starts very angsty, but it will be fun later on, I promise!

  
  
  
  
  
‘I could have done it! For you! For all of us!’ screamed Loki desperately. He didn’t expect forgiveness. He knew better than that. He wanted his father and brother to make them  _understand_.  
  
‘No, Loki…’ whispered Odin.  
  
It wasn’t “no, don’t do this” kind of a no. It was “no, you couldn’t have done it” mixed with “no, no matter what, your actions shall not be forgiven or forgotten.”  
  
In this very moment Loki finally knew he will never be able to make Odin proud. He will never be able to gain his love or acceptation. He never had them. Those things were reserved for Thor.  
  
The only person Loki thought of as he let go was his poor mother, Frigga. She was the only person in his life who loved him and whom he loved back. Despite of what people thought about him, Loki had plenty of love in his heart. He just gave it all to kind Allmother since no one else wanted it.  
  
Loki’s eyes watered slightly as he acknowledged how much pain he will cause her, but still it wasn’t enough to stop him. She would survive, of that he was sure.  
  
Loki was too tired to keep survivng instead of living. He was sick of it, sick of people who always hated him no matter what he did or didn’t do. He was sick of constant heartache, silent suffering and oblivion in his heart. He wanted to let it go and that’s what he did.  
  
He saw Thor’s anger and was almost sure he heard his scream. Odin only stared with something akin to disappointment.  
  
Loki was falling down slowly, it seemed his fall lasted eternity. He watched two figures disappearing from his sight, taking Asgard along with them. Then there was only starry, cold darkness. And then there was nothing.  
  
  
  


****DovahLOKI’D***

  
Young god woke up to sound of bird’s singing and smell of flowers and grass. He could feel sun’s warmth on his face and cold ground underneath him. Loki slowly opened his eyes, kind of hoping to see Valhalla. He knew death as dishonorable as his wouldn’t bring him there, but the tiny spark of hope remained in his heart, anyway.  
  
When he looked around he noticed it was not Valhalla. Nor was it Hel.  
  
‘Take him, too.’ Said someone and before Loki could even react two pairs of strong hands bound his own hands and manhandled him to a cart. He could break the rope easily in normal circumstances, but he felt so tired the only thing he could do in that moment was to sleep. Loki was lulled back to dreaming by rhythmical sound of horses’ steps.  
  
When he woke up once more, he noticed three other men on the cart with him.  
  
‘Hey, you. You’re finally awake.’ Said one of them. A blond, bulky man in poor leathered gear. Probably a soldier.  
  
‘Who are you?’ asked Loki.  
  
‘My name is Ralof. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.  
His name is Lokir, I believe.’  
  
“Lokir?” thought Loki. “Such a weird coincidence.”  
  
‘Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy.’ Argued said thief. His face and hands were dirty. His clothing was simple and raggy. Loki felt astonished that the man still looked comfortable even though they were high in the mountains and cold should bother him.  
  
‘If they haven’t been looking for you, I could’ve stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell.’ He argued and then his attention was turned to Loki. ‘You there. You and me – we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.’  
  
‘We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.’ Said Ralof. Loki could swear it was something Thor would have said.  
  
‘Shut up back there!’ yelled one of the soldiers.  
  
‘What’s wrong with him, huh?’ asked Lokir and all eyes turned to figure on Loki’s right. The man was wearing expensive clothes, most likely he was a royalty. His mouth was gagged with piece of cloth.  
  
‘Watch your tongue.’ Barked Ralof. ‘You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.’  
  
‘Ulfric? The jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion.’ Lokir mused, slightly impressed. ‘But if they captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?’  
  
‘I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovngarde awaits.’  
  
‘No, this can’t be happening. This isn’t happening.’  
  
‘Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?’  
  
‘Why do you care?’  
  
‘A Nord’s last thoughts should be of home.’  
  
Loki listened to their talk with mild interest. He knew all of the realms, but he couldn’t recall much of this one. He was almost sure he fell on the lands of Cyrodiil, the province of Skyrim, concluding from what was mentioned before by those men, cold climate and very characteristic sky. The greater part of his thinking process was dedicated to the fact they were getting closer to some… village? Military post? He was sat there with criminals and will probably be sentenced along with them. Loki could only hope to make some line of defense before that.  
  
‘Rorikstead. I’m… I’m from Rorikstead.’ Muttered thief. Loki could smell his fear, but didn’t blame him. Death was terrifying to those who did not feel ready for it.  
  
‘General Tullis! The headsman is waiting!’ screamed one of the soldiers.  
  
‘Good. Let’s get this over with.’ Said older soldier.  
  
‘Shor. Mara. Dibella. Kynareth. Akatosh. Divines, help me…’ prayed dark haired Nord.  
  
‘Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.’ Barked Ralof. He fell silent for a moment as he looked around the village. ‘This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in.  
  
‘Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.’  
  
People from the village were curious about them. They were asking one another where are they from, why are they being brought here… No one knew the answers except the soldiers who patiently pretended not to hear.  
  
‘Why are we stopping?’ asked distressed Lokir.  
  
‘Why do you think? End of a line.’ Said Ralof. There was no fear in his voice. Or rage. Only sadness that very soon his life will end. ‘Let’s go. Shouldn’t keep the gods waiting for us.’  
  
‘No, wait. We’re not rebels!’ screamed the dark haired man.  
  
‘Face your death with some courage, thief.’ Muttered Ralof angrily.  
  
‘You’ve got to tell them! We weren’t with you! This is a mistake!’  
  
‘Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time.’ Commanded a female soldier. On her left stood another soldier, a man with some papers in his hands.  
  
‘Empire loves damn lists.’ Said Ralof.  
  
They first called for the jarl, as to be expected. The High King obeyed silently, not sparing anyone a glance.  
  
‘It’s been an honour, jarl Ulfric!’ whispered Ralof as the other man went closer to the soldiers.  
  
The next one was Ralof himself. He didn’t say anything more. Only looked at soldiers with pure hatred. Lokir’s name was called after him.  
  
‘No, I’m not a rebel. You can’t do this!’ he argued, but Loki knew all his arguments were futile. The thief started to run.  
  
‘Halt!’ screamed the female captain.  
  
‘You’re not going to kill me!’ he snapped back. And those were his last words. The archers took him down within mere seconds.  
  
‘Anyone else feels like running?’ joked the female.  
  
‘Wait. You there. Step forward.’ Said the soldier with the list. Loki did as commanded. ‘Who are you?’  
  
‘I am… Serrure.’  
  
‘You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman.’ He said sadly. ‘Captain, what should we do? He’s not on the list.’  
  
‘Forget the list. He goes to the block.’  
  
‘By your orders, Captain. I’m sorry. At least you’ll die here. In your homeland. Follow the captain, prisoner.’  
  
Loki knew they thought him to be Nord, but he wasn’t about to right them. It simply didn’t matter. He wanted to die, anyway. Loki thought if they’ll hear his real name they will mistake him for Lokir or purposefully change the name on the list, since they sound very similar. He hoped they would let him go and he will die the way he wants it. In some peaceful, quiet place, far away from everyone. Apparently, once again he wasn’t allowed to make a choice of his own. He silently followed the captain.  
  
‘Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn’t use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore peace.’ Said Tullius to his most precious prisoner with both pride and anger for acting against his beloved Empire. Catching the traitorous king was going to bring him honours and privilages.  
  
His speech was disturbed by loud roar. Loki recognised it as dragon’s, but the people of Skyrim only looked around in confusion asking one another what this strange sound was.  
  
‘It’s nothing. Carry on.’ Tullius’s voice cut down the whispers.  
  
‘Yes, General Tullius.’ Said the captain. Loki could swear she reminded him of Lady Sif with her obedience and eagerness to follow orders. ‘Give them their last rites.’  
  
The priestess raised her hands and started praying. Loki looked around never sparing her a glance and ignored whatever she was saying. The dragon was coming, he was sure. And these poor fools were so unaware of it, it was laughable.  
  
‘For the love of Talos, shut up and get this over with.’ barked one of the soldiers. Young god couldn’t agree more.  
  
‘As you wish.’ She said venomously. The priestess was appalled by the man’s ignorance, but she couldn’t stand up to him. It would cost her head.  
  
‘Come on. I haven’t got all morning.’ Said the other impatiently as one of the prisoners was brought to the block. The captain pushed him down to his knees.  
  
‘My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?’ asked the prisoner. He was scared but ready to die. He put his head on the stone block. Executioner ignored his talking and cut his head off in one swing. The captain kicked dead body away.  
  
Loki was glad he got a capable executioner. If he was lucky enough, he would be beheaded before the axe will be blunt. He witnessed many executions before and was aware how difficult it was to cut one’s head off. Sometimes the prisoner had to suffer multiple swings before executioner managed to fulfill his duty.  
  
The first death brought outrage in other prisoners. The soldiers reacted with “Justice!” and “Death to Stormcloaks!” shouts. Loki didn’t care, but it was mildly amusing to watch.  
  
‘As fearless in death as he was in life.’ Commented Ralof sadly.  
  
‘Next, the Nord in fancy outfit!’ said the captain.  
  
‘There it is again. Did you hear that?’ someone asked as everyone stared at the sky, awaiting for something bad to happen. Loki smiled to himself. The dragon was coming. He only regretted he probably will not survive to see the beast’s rage upon those funny little humans. It would be so amusing to watch.  
  
‘I said. Next prisoner!’ barked the woman. Loki wished he would not be there when she sees the dragon for the first (and probably last) time in her life.  
  
‘To the block prisoner. Nice and easy.’ Said soldier, the one who read the list. God of Mischief obeyed silently. His magic was sustaining his life during the fall. He used almost all of it and still didn’t recuperate. He was weak and had no chances to escape in his current state. But maybe this death will bring his soul to Valhalla as he was innocent this time but he was to die as a traitor to the Empire he never even saw before.  
  
He was brought to his knees and his head laid upon cold stone. He looked at his executioner, the huge man as he raised enormous axe high.  
Suddenly, another roar broke the silence and black dragon flew upon Helgen. The executioner fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
  
‘What in Oblivion is that!’ someone screamed.  
  
‘Sentries! What do you see?’ asked the captain. Loki laughed at her stupidity. Didn’t she see a huge dragon flying few hundred of meters before her?  
  
The beast sat on small tower, preparing itself for the attack. Soldiers pulled out their weapons. Dragon screamed something, Loki was almost sure it was a spell, and instantly dark clouds covered the blue sky. Fireballs fell down on earth destroying buildings and burning people.  
  
Young god heard people’s voices and dragon’s shouts. One of beast’s spells hit and dazed him severely. Loki desperately fought to remain conscious.  
  
‘Hey, kinsman.’ A voice called to him. It was Ralof. ‘Come on, the gods won’t give us another chance! This way!’  
  
Loki still didn’t know why but he followed the blond man. Maybe he didn’t want to die as much as he thought before.


End file.
